


Just one last dance

by Tazmania3056



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #not really a death, Character Death, M/M, Non-graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Spain and Romano enjoy one last bittersweet dance together.I wrote this while listening to Sarah Connors song "Just one last dance".





	Just one last dance

The gentle, soothing sound of a Spanish guitar filled the large room, giving the Spaniard and me the tempo we needed to glide effortlessly across the beautifully polished floor boards. The music lead the way, supporting us as it swirled around our moving feet, observing us as we leaned into each other’s gentle loving touches. The music being the only witness to this beautiful, temporary moment. I shut my eyes and let the other guide me, his skin warm against my own as his strong yet oh so gentle arm encircled my waist, the other outstretched, his calloused hand enclosed with mine, our fingers entwined, his hold on me only ever releasing long enough to spin me before I was once again gently pulled back into the warm embrace.   
This was perfect.  
I gently laid my head against his chest, his heart beating in perfect sync with my own. The only sound in the quiet room was sound of the music, the sound of our moving feet and the sound of our hearts beating. We hadn’t spoken to each other through out the dance once, we never did. We didn’t need to. We knew what the other wanted by the way our bodies moved; an unspoken language.   
I felt what felt like water droplets land in my hair, I knew what they were and I knew why they were there, for I had my own. My chest ached and my cheeks felt cold where the small rivers have flowed down.  
The music slowly started to retreat back to the speakers and the dance slowly ended, his calloused hand releasing mine but his arm stayed. He brought his hand up to my face, his knuckles gently brushing across my cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that had forced their way out.  
“Lovi, mi amor, please don’t cry” he finally spoke. His voice was forced, his words passing through unshed tears before making it to his lips, them filling the silence where the music once dance.  
I just looked up at him, his radiant green eyes still as beautiful as the day I first realised I loved him, under his gaze I couldn’t help but feel safe and loved, the thought of never seeing them again was enough to break the barrier I had fought so hard to keep up. As soon as it crumbled emotions stained my cheeks.  
“B-Bastard” it was the only thing I managed to force out, most people would question why I chose that word but Antonio was different, he didn’t question me or get offended or upset, no…he smiled. That smile that could outshine the sun itself and left me breathless each time.  
“I love you too” these words fell softly from his lips mere seconds before they were pressed to mine. I brought my hand up to gently cup his face, there was no room for embarrassment or hesitation. Just like before our lips found a rhythm and danced an intimate dance together that no one else knew or could replicate…this was our dance.  
“Ti amo, amore mio” I said gently once he pulled back, my lips feeling that little bit colder despite the warm words they set free “forever and always”  
The face in front of mine seemed to light up despite the tears that made their way down his cheeks.  
“I love you too Lovino, forever and always” he repeated my words back to me.  
I let a rare smile grace my lips, the other greatly appreciating this, smiling even brighter as more tears followed the already set path laid out before them across his cheeks.  
“J-Just…one last dance?” he asked, I knew what he meant and before now I thought I had come to terms with what was happening…apparently I was wrong.   
I swallowed the painful lump in my throat and nodded, standing as close to him as I could as we started the dance. Once again the music danced across the empty space around us and once again we spoke not a word. I shut my eyes and enjoyed this small, painfully temporary moment, listening to his steady heartbeat as I moved in sync with him.  
As the dance continued the warmth that surrounded me slowly faded, the calloused hand clasped with mine had slipped away and the steady heartbeat was all but a memory.  
Antonio.  
My best friend  
My lover  
Had dissolved in my arms.  
“I love you” I mumbled, letting the music surround me, filling the space where Antonio once stood “forever and always”.


End file.
